Flat & Sharp
by gomnes
Summary: ¿acaso soy el único que se da cuenta? Ikana ha muerto, Hermano, debes despertar y ver que nuestro tiempo se ha acabado. Hay que dejar espacio a los vivos. Pequeño drabble desde el punto de vista del menor de los hermanos compositores de Ikana. Mi primer Drabble y la primera vez que escribo aquí, espero que os guste


Bueno, este es mi primer fic en esta sección así que decidí hacer un drable sobre un personaje que pasa algo desapercibido durante el juego, además, al ver que no había ningún fic sobre él en español, me dije "¿a qué esperas?" y aquí estoy.

es algo corto, pero espero que os guste

Disclaimer: El grandioso juego Majora's Mask así como sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo y no mía.

* * *

**Flat & Sharp.**

Siento frio… el vaho que brota de mi boca al respirar nubla mi visión y mis dedos están comenzando a tornarse morados a causa de esta insoportable humedad… abro mis ojos y vuelvo a ver aquella tumba vacía, custodiada por esa temible armadura. Protege esta tumba para evitar que sea profanada. Mientras esté aquí, ambos permaneceremos encerrados por el resto de los tiempos.

¿Hace cuánto que estoy en este lúgubre sepulcro? ¿Cincuenta años? ¿Cien? ¿Mil?... lo cierto es que ya no me acuerdo…

Mi nombre es Flat, hermano menor de los célebres compositores del grandioso imperio de Ikana… ahora estoy muerto, pero mi alma jamás alcanzó la paz… de hecho… jamás logrará alcanzar la paz… no mientras siga sosteniendo esta carga sobre mis hombros…

Oh… hermano… ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? Ignoraste mi advertencia y acompañaste al ejército de Ikana para escalar la torre de piedra… ahora, tu alma le pertenece al demonio…

Sabías que era una torre maldita, sabías lo que les ocurría a quienes trataban de subir… pero tú fuiste…

…

Mira ahora en lo que nuestra magnífica patria se ha convertido… un mero recuerdo de lo que en su día fue. Un paraíso de muertos y de fantasmas… aun se pueden escuchar los lamentos y el sufrimiento… la sed de sangre de los espíritus es tan intensa que les hace renacer una y otra vez solo para matar, solo para consumir hasta la más minúscula forma de vida… incluso el rey, Igos de Ikana, sufre el mismo destino que sus dominios…

¿Mereció la pena?

Entrasteis en la torre y la maldición cayó sobre vosotros, corrompiéndoos y devorándoos conforme ibais avanzando… ella hizo que las pequeñas discusiones se convirtieran en peleas a muerte entre vosotros.

Hermano… cierto es que estábamos en guerra y que mataste a decenas de enemigos, pero también a cientos de aliados. Obtuviste un terrible poder a costa de tu propia vida. Vendiste tu alma al diablo y junto al imperio, te sumergiste en la oscuridad.

Ya no merece la pena rezar por tu salvación, ni tampoco por la del reino. Los dioses saben que nunca podrán salvar a una región de muertos… a una región muerta…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste de la máscara-demonio tu dios?

…

Sharp… en verdad te has olvidado de mi ¿no es cierto? Te olvidaste de tu propio hermano… dime… ¿te sentiste bien al traicionar al país por el cual estabas dispuesto a morir? ¿Te sentiste bien al traicionar a tus propios principios? Dime hermano…

¿Te sentiste bien al sellarme aquí para el resto de la eternidad?

Hermano… me asesinaste… no… no fuiste tú… fue la torre. La misma torre maldita que desde siempre trajo desgracias al imperio de Ikana, la misma torre que se alzaba hasta los cielos para convertirlos en un infierno. Aún así, no te guardo rencor… al fin y al cabo, tu siempre fuiste un buen hermano y eso es algo que ni siquiera se puede olvidar tras la muerte. Sin embargo, me temo que no soy yo sino las cuatro deidades protectoras las que han de juzgarte.

Tú, junto a nuestro rey, seguís pensando en la guerra, incluso los espíritus de los espías Garo han sido corrompidos por esa sed de sangre, ellos siguen espiando nuestro país aunque no tengan a nadie a quien informar. Todos, ambos bandos, hemos muerto, no tiene sentido seguir luchando. El Capitán Keeta ya lo sabe: la guerra ha terminado.

Nuestra época ha pasado, ya es hora de dejarles vivir a las nuevas generaciones. Este mundo pertenece a los vivos, no a nosotros, los muertos.

¿Les tenéis miedo? ¿Acaso es envidia? Hemos estado despiertos por mucho tiempo… es hora de que durmamos.

Solo espero que algún día, alguien venga a arrojar algo de luz a la sombra de los muertos, al cañón Ikana… siento que un héroe llegará, y cuando esté frente a él... le enseñaré la última melodía que compuse en vida y le haré una última petición antes de desaparecer, dejando en sus manos el destino de lo que un día fue una región próspera…

"Oh héroe, toca esta melodía frente al fantasma de mi hermano y hazle saber que…

_Los cientos de años de gotas de lluvia son mis lágrimas…_

_El trueno que golpea la tierra es mi furia._

Por favor… empapa esta tierra de muertos con la esperanza de la vida. Haz que llueva.

Por favor… haz que el rey abra los ojos, hazle saber que lo que está construyendo no es otra cosa que una utopía de muerte.

Haz que entiendan la verdad… abre sus ojos, para que finalmente puedan cerrarlos y descansar para siempre en paz.

Oh Héroe, te esperaré por toda la eternidad si hace falta… solo espero que el demonio que se desató no consuma el mundo antes…

Como un hombre sabio que conocí en vida dijo: ten fe…

* * *

bueno, pues eso fue todo. Este fue mi primer Drabble, así que os agradecería que me dejarais vuestra opinión así como algunas cosas que debería mejorar (que creo que no son pocas)

Espero de veras que os haya gustado

bye


End file.
